I will love you until my dying day
by camcaro
Summary: {RWHG} Ron et Hermione vivent leurs amours chacun de leurs côtés... Est-ce vraiment ce qu'ils désirent? {HPGW à venir}
1. Default Chapter

Salut vous autres! Bon bien cette fiction est une alliance! D En fait, une de mes amies –Camille- et moi-même –Caroline- (De la le pseudo Camcaro) nous adorons toutes les deux le couple Hermione / Ron... Nous avons donc décidé de partir notre propre fiction qui se passerait en 7ième année et qui débuterait au retour des vacances de Noël! Les chapitre aux nombres impairs seront fait par moi et les nombres pairs, par Camille! Bonne lecture!! Et puis... REWIEW!!! (Ne vous laissez pas influencer par les deux premiers chapitres, ils sont pas super..)

Assise à bord du Poudlard express, Hermione Granger, préfete en chef, étudiante dans le but de devenir professeur de métamorphose, fixait le paysage au travers la fenêtre légèrement givrée. Attendant son meilleur ami, Ron Weasley, la belle brune se mit à penser à son autre meilleur ami, Harry Potter. Ce dernier, ayant perdu toute sa famille, avait décidé de passer les vacances de Noël à Poudlard en compagnie de Luna Lovegood, une jeune fille blonde qui s'était rapprochée de Harry dès la mort de Sirius. Assez loufoque, elle était la seule à faire retrouver le sourire à Harry lorsqu'il en avait besoin.

La porte s'ouvrit lentement. Ron Weasley, arborant un magnifique sourire, se tenait dans le cadre de la porte. Hermione se leva aussitôt et enlaça son meilleur ami.

-RON! Tu m,as manqué!

Il fit un sourire en s'asseyant. Hermione reprit sa place qui se trouvait face à Ron.

-Alors? C'était bien ce chalet?

Arthur Weasley, le père de Ron, était fou des moldus. Il avait donc loué un chalet pour les vacances de Noël afin de les imiter.

-Extra! Lavande Brown était dans le chalet voisin, avec sa famille! Nous avons passé une bonne partie des vacances ensemble!

-Ah, lâche froidement Hermione.

Sans se rendre compte de la déception de son amie, Ron poursuivit son récit.

-C'est vraiment une fille super! Dommage que Seamus ait manqué sa chance avec elle, l'an dernier!

En effet, Lavande s'était longtemps intéressée a Seamus. Ce dernier, ne voulant pas s'engager, lui avait fait croire qu'il était amoureux d'une autre fille. Lavande l'avait donc oublié mais voilà que Seamus s'était rendu compte qu'il aimait véritablement Lavande. Il le lui avait avoué mais, naturellement, il était trop tard.

Hermione haussa les épaules.

-Tu sais, Parvati et Lavande comptent leurs conquêtes! L'an dernier, elles ont fait un concours et Lavande a gagné...

Ce fut au tour de Ron d'hausser les épaules.

-Et puis, elle embrasse bien!

-Oh! Parce que tu l'as embrassé?!

-Tu ne croyais toujours pas que j'allais passer deux semaines en compagnie d'un canon et ne pas l'embrasser!

-Ronald Weasley! Tu es le pire macho que je connaisse!

Sur ce, Hermione quitta le compartiment.

-Ah ben, ça alors!

Lorsque le train se mit à ralentir, Hermione sortit de son compartiment. Ayant passé le reste du voyage seule, elle avait bien hâte de retrouver Harry.

Le train s'immobilisa enfin et Hermione fut la première à en sortir. Elle se dirigea vers une diligence, y monta et s'y assit. Soudainement, Terry Boot, un élève de Serdaigle, monta à son tour.

-Oups! Désolé! Je ne croyais pas que quelqu'un était là!

-Ah! Ce n'est pas grave, tu peux rester, dit Hermione.

-Merci, dit Terry en s'asseyant. Tu es bien Hermione Granger hein?

Hermione acquiesça de la tête en souriant. Elle avait toujours eut un faible pour Terry mais l'avait toujours gardé pour elle.

Ils se mirent donc à parler de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent au château.

-Bon, bien... au revoir, dit Hermione alors qu'ils arrivaient dans la grande salle.

Terry sourit.

-Ça m'a fait plaisir de te parler, Hermione! À plus tard!

Il se dirigea vers la table des Serdaigle et Hermione partit vers celle des Gryffondor.


	2. Jalousie

Bon et bien... Comme vous l'avez sûrement compris, c'est maintenant un chapitre écrit par moi (Camille)! Comme Caro l'a dit, il n'est pas super, attendez les prochains chapitres pour l'action! N'oubliez pas; REVIEW!!!!

Ron marchait tranquillement près du lac, les pensées occupées par une mystérieuse fille de 17 ans aux cheveux bouclés et aux grands yeux marrons.

_Hermione Granger_...

Il sentit une main tapoter son épaule. Il se retourna et vit justement ce magnifique visage en vrai. Elle lui sourit tendrement et se mit à l'embrasser passionnément. Ron lui rendit son baiser avec plaisir. Ils s'embrassaient, longtemps, si longtemps...

_BIP! BIP! BIP!_

Le vieux réveil de Harry tira Ron et son meilleur ami du sommeil. Grognant de fatigue et de colère, Ron se redressa et frotta ses yeux engourdis. Il frissonna et soupira en maudissant ce stupide réveil. S'il avait seulement pu sonner quelques minutes plus tard... Il faisait un rêve si intéressant...

Ron secoua la tête. _NON_. Pas Hermione. Ça ne se pouvait pas.

Harry s'était déjà habillé et descendu l'escalier lorsque Ron se décida enfin à se lever. Il s'habilla distraitement et descendit dans la Salle Commune. Il vit Ginny et Harry en pleine scéance de flirt. Levant les yeux au ciel, il se demanda si tout ça durerait longtemps. Ils s'étaient jetés des regards et avaient flirté tout l'été... Ginny se mit à rire à une plaisanterie de Harry et celui-ci fit son sourire charmeur. Ron poussa un soupir désespéré et sortit de la Salle Commune.

Après un bon déjeuner sans croiser Hermione, il mit son sac sur son épaule et se mit en route pour son cours de métamorphose. Il traversa un couloir qu'il croyait vide mais lorsqu'il entendit un rire familier, il s'arrêta net.

Ron vit deux silhouettes arriver de l'autre bout du couloir. Il se cacha derrière une armure et par hasard, les deux personnes s'arrêtèrent devant le mur face à l'armure. Par chance, ils ne virent par Ron. Celui-ci reconnut Hermione et un élève de septième année de Serdaigle, Terry Boot.

Ils riaient de bon coeur parce que Terry parlait de quelque chose qui était sûrement comique. Hermione souriait largement et Terry posa sa main sur le bras d'Hermione. Elle rougit légèrement mais le laissa faire.

Ron sentit, à sa grande surprise, une jalousie intense l'envahir. Terry essayait visiblement de la séduire et ça semblait fonctionner. Mais, non... Il ne pouvait pas être _amoureux d'Hermione_... Il avait embrassé Lavande cet été et ça lui avait plu... Un baiser vraiment passionné... Mais il ne croyait pas vraiment _ressentir _de l'amour pour cette fille... Mais, c'était impossible qu'il aime Hermione...

- Est-ce bien vrai ? demanda une toute petite voix dans la tête du rouquin.

Terry et Hermione discutèrent encore un moment et Ron parvint enfin à en saisir un bout.

- ... vraiment super de te connaître, tu es si brillante ! s'exclamait Terry.

- Merci Terry, tu es super, dit Hermione avec un grand sourire.

- Oh non, murmura Terry. Je dois partir, j'ai promis à mes amis que je les rejoindrais avant mon cours de Potions.

- Oh, dit Hermione. Elle avait l'air déçue.

- Alors... Au revoir !

- Oui, au revoir !

Terry lui sourit, traversa le couloir et disparut à l'autre tournant. Hermione soupira et partit dans le sens opposé. Ron sortit de sa cachette, serrant si fort la bretelle de son sac que ses jointures en étaient blanches. Grognant de rage, il marcha furieusement jusqu'à sa classe de métamorphose. Il s'installa à sa table habituelle. Harry arriva et s'installa à côté de lui.

- Salut vieux ! Ça va? demanda-t-il.

- Oui, mentit Ron.

À ce moment-là, Hermione entra dans sa classe. Elle avait le regard de quelqu'un qui vient de passer un moment très agréable.

- Bonjour les garçons ! lança-t-elle en s'asseyant.

- Salut, dit Harry.

- 'Jour, marmonna Ron sans la regarder.

Hermione lança à Harry un regard interrogatif. Celui-ci haussa les épaules.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Ron?

- J'ai rien à dire ! répondit-il brusquement.

Les joues d'Hermione rosirent légèrent.

- Dis donc, qu'est-ce qui te prend, tout à coup ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Rien qui te regarde, c'est clair ?

- Très bien !

Elle lui jetta un regard noir et se concentra sur le professeur McGonagall qui commençait le cours. Ron fut pénible dans sa transformation de sauterelle en ressort et il sortit du cours en écumant de rage. Il retourna dans la Salle Commune et vit qu'il était seul. Il s'effondra sur un fauteuil. Il fut bientôt tiré de ses pensées par le tableau de la Grosse Dame qui pivotait. Ron se retourna.

Une très jolie fille était entrée. De magnifiques et longs cheveux noirs soyeux encadraient son visage au teint hâlé. Elle avait un regard terriblement séduisant et de beaux yeux bruns. Elle avait une bouche splendide aux lèvres pulpeuses. Elle était grande et mince.

Ron était ébloui par sa beauté, mais étrangement, il croyait la connaître... La fille se retourna et vit Ron. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent et elle eut un sourire fantastique.

- Tu es... Ronald Weasley, c'est ça ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton surexcité en allant s'asseoir.

- Heum... Oui, c'est moi, fit-il, surpris.

- Tu ne me reconnais pas ? Je suis Jamila ! On a le même âge ! On s'est rencontrés en Égypte il y a quelques années !

Le déclic se fit dans la tête de Ron. C'est ça ! Jamila, la fille de la voisine de Bill ! Elle lui a fait visiter l'Égypte et il a préféré ne pas le dire à Hermione à son retour !

- Ah ! s'exclama Ron en lui serrant la main. Content de te revoir !

- J'ai déménagé en Angleterre cet été, expliqua Jamila. Après le banquet de début d'année, les nouveaux sont convoqués dans le bureau de Dumbledore pour qu'ils mettent le Choixpeau... Voilà, je suis à Gryffondor !

- C'est bien, dit Ron avec un sourire.

La surprise et le plaisir de revoir Jamila avait effacé toute sa colère et même chassé Hermione de son esprit. Ils discutèrent et rigolaient ferme lorsqu'Hermione entra dans la Salle Commune. Ron se tourna vers elle et vit qu'elle avait les sourcils froncés.

- Heum... Bonjour, dit-elle.

- Salut, lança joyeusement Jamila. Je suis Jamila et je connais Ron, on s'est connus en Égypte et je viens de déménager en Angleterre cet été, donc je suis nouvelle !

- Ah ! Bien... Enchantée, je suis Hermione...

- Tout cela est très bien, mais je dois y aller pour prendre des livres. Bonne journée vous deux !

- Bonne journée Jamila.

Jamila monta à son dortoir. Hermione la suivit des yeux, le visage impassible. Sans jeter le moindre regard à Ron, elle alla également dans son dortoir, sûrement pour prendre des livres.

Ron haussa les sourcils, se disant qu'elle devait probablement être encore fâchée par leur dispute. Il prit son sac et se dirigea vers son cours suivant.


	3. Une mort inattendue

Hermione sortait du bureau de Dumbledore, en compagnie d'Anthony Goldstein. Le professeur Dumbledore les avait tous les 2 interpellés afin qu'ils fassent savoir aux élèves de leur maison ainsi qu'aux autres préfets qu'il y aurait une sortie organisée à Pré au lard pour célébrer le retour à l'école après les fêtes.

-Tu peux en parler à ceux de Serpentard? Si je vais voir Drago ou Pansy, je risque de me faire insulter à tout coup, demanda Hermione à Anthony.

-D'accord... pas de problème!

-Bon ben... à plus tard!

Hermione tourna les talons en direction de la salle commune des Gryffondor. Par pu hasard, elle tomba sur un des préfets de Poufsouffle, Ernie Macmillan.

-Hé! Ernie! ERNIE! Dit Hermione en courant après lui.

Il se retourna puis, en la reconnaissant, il fit un léger sourire.

-Oui?

-Est-ce que tu pourrais informer ta maison qu'il y a une sortie à Pré au lard le week-end prochain?

-Oui, pas de problème!

-Merci au revoir!

Sur ce, Hermione partit dans sa salle commune.

-Hermione? Demanda Ron lorsqu'il la vit dans un couloir, plus tard dans la journée.

-Hmm?

-Tu sais, pour Pré au lard... je... est-ce que... bien... c'est d'accord...?

Hermione, du coin de l'œil, vit Terry arriver.

-Écoute Ron... je ne comprends rien à ton charabia! Tu me parleras quand tu pourras placer un mot à la suite de l'autre!

Sur ce, elle partit vers Terry.

-Dis, Hermione, tu veux bien aller à Pré au lard avec moi, demanda Terry aussi facilement que s'il avait demandé de lui prêter une plume.

-C'est d'accord!

Ron vit Hermione accepter d'aller a Pré au lard avec Terry et il fit une légère moue. Au bout du couloir, il vit Jamila, l'air un peu perdue. Il se dirigea vers elle.

-Oh! Ron! Ou on est? Je croyais que je me rendais aux toilettes et... je me suis complètement perdue!

Ron eut un sourire amusé.

-Ici, on est près du cours de métamorphose... Au fait, tu es au courant pour la sortie à Pré au lard?

-Pré au lard? Qu'est ce que c'est?

-C'est un village ou il n'y a que des sorciers... Il y a une sortie prévue ce week-end... sa te dirait de venir avec moi?

-Oh oui!!

Sur ce, Jamila embrassa Ron sur la joue et partit vers un autre couloir. Hermione, qui avait observé la scène fit une légère moue puis recommença à parler avec Terry.

Des flocons de neige dans ses longs cheveux noirs, Jamila riait d'une blague de Ron. Ils venaient d'arriver à Pré au lard et ils se dirigeaient vers le pub ''les 3 balais''.

-Alors, c'est ça la neige, dit Jamila en frissonnant.

-Hé oui! Mais, tu aurais du t'apporter une cape, tu vas geler!

-Ron! Je vis en Égypte depuis que je suis née! Comment tu voulais que je sache qu'il ferait si froid ici! S'indigna Jamila en claquant des dents.

-Bon bon bon...

Ron enleva sa cape et la déposa doucement sur les épaules de Jamila.

-Tiens, tu auras plus chaud comme ça!

Jamila esquissa un sourire puis les 2 entrèrent dans le pub. Ron partit chercher 2 bières au beurre bien chaudes et il retourna s'asseoir avec Jamila.

-Tu sais, je suis vraiment heureuse d'apprendre à mieux te connaître, dit Jamila avant de prendre une gorgée. En Égypte, on ne s'est pas beaucoup parlé...

-Oui, moi aussi...

Ron détourna légèrement le regard en rougissant. Son regard s'attarda sur une table ou Hermione était assise. Elle y était avec Terry et les deux bavardaient en riant et en se fixant droit dans les yeux. Ron rougit au niveau des oreilles, fulminant intérieurement contre Terry. _Tu es avec une fille superbe Ron, cesse de penser à Hermione et profite du moment présent_, pensa t'il. Il se tourna donc vers Jamila en cherchant un sujet de conversation intéressant.

Lavande Brown entra dans le pub. Malgré la neige qui tombait toujours dehors, elle était vêtue d'une mini-jupe noire ainsi qu'un top rouge vin. On pouvait voir un petit diamant à son nombril. Elle se dirigea vers la table de Ron.

-Salut Ron, murmura t'elle, le visage à quelques cm à peine du visage de Ron. Sa voix était faussement sensuelle.

-Ah euh, salut Lavande... je te présente Jamila, elle vient d'Égypte!

-Oui, je sais, dit Lavande d'une voix sèche et désagréable en fixant Jamila. Elle est dans mon dortoir.

Lavande se tourna à nouveau vers Ron.

-Dis... tu n'aurais pas envie de...

Soudainement, un cri perçant se fit entendre.. Plusieurs élèves firent le saut, la voix étant très grave et très puissante. Ron regarda un peu partout, légèrement paniqué. Jamila et Lavande étaient étrangement pâles. Lavande s'agrippa à Ron.

-Oh! Ron! Protège-moi!

-Euh... dit Ron en repoussant Doucement Lavande. Jamila réprima un fou rire nerveux puis le professeur McGonagall entra dans le pub, horrifiée.

-Un moment d'attention je vous prie! Je vous demanderais de bien vouloir rester assit dans le pub et de ne pas essayer d'en sortir! Si un élève de Poudlard ose sortir du Pub, je lui accorde 100 points en moins à sa maison ainsi que des retenues jusqu'à la graduation de leurs petits enfants! Je demanderais seulement au préfets de bien vouloir m'accompagner.

Ron se leva aussitôt, suivi d'Hermione. Les deux suivirent le professeur McGonagall.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe, demanda Hermione.

-Lord Voldemort vient de faire sa première apparition en public chère. Quelqu'un a été tué...

Elle soupira et essuya ses larmes accrochées à ses cils.

-QUI? Demanda aussitôt Ron.

-Calmez-vous, M. Weasley!

Elle les entraîna dans une allée un peu sombre. Un corps plus gros que la normale était étendu dans la neige. Aucune trace de sang ni de combat. Ron s'approcha du corps sans vie pour identifier le visage. Il étouffa un cri. C'était Hagrid.


	4. Jours tristres

Désolée s'il n'y a pas eu de commentaires au dernier chapitre... En tous cas, je sais qu'on est cruelles à la fin du troisième chapitre, mais bon... Profitez pleinement de la suite! Et mettez des REVIEW!!

Quelques jours plus tard, Ron entrait dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner, le coeur très lourd. Il y a moins d'une semaine, le corps de Hagrid avait été trouvé dans une ruelle de Pré-Au-Lard. Des draperies noires étaient accrochées derrière la table des professeurs en son hommage. Il alla s'asseoir à la table des Gryffondor et plongea sa tête dans ses mains en se remémorant cet horrible moment...

_Les cris... Hermione qui s'était jetée dans les bras de Ron pour pleurer... Celui-ci, trop troublé pour se rendre compte de son geste, la serrait... Ernie et Hannah, les mains plaquées sur leurs bouches... Padma pleurait, Anthony restait figé... Drago et Pansy, complètement impassibles..._

Lorsque les élèves sont rentrés, le professeur McGonagall est venue dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondor pour annoncer la terrible nouvelle. Ginny a poussé un cri aigu et Harry la serrait tendrement tandis qu'elle pleurait. Lui-même laissait couler les larmes sur ses joues. Presque tous les élèves sanglotaient et Ron compta ce moment parmi les plus tristes de son existence, lui-même avait pleuré lorsqu'il était seul dans son dortoir.

Lavande entra dans la Grande Salle et se précipita vers la table pour s'asseoir à côté de Ron et de Parvati.

- Ron... murmura-t-elle. C'est tellement tristre...

Elle ne l'avait jamais considéré comme un bon professeur, mais elle ne pouvait nier qu'il était d'une gentilesse incroyable. Les larmes aux yeux, elle se colla contre Ron et pleura doucement. Pris au dépourvu, Ron lui tapota gentiment le dos. Parvati prit la relève au bout d'un moment et les deux filles sanglotaient, se tenant dans leurs bras. Jamila entra à son tour et vint s'installer entre Lavande et Ron.

- Ça va ? s'inquiéta la belle Égyptienne.

- Non, pas vraiment, soupira tristement Ron.

Jamila eut un sourire compatissant et Ginny s'assied face à Ron. Ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés, il était évident qu'elle venait tout juste de pleurer.

- Ron, murmura la rouquine. Je fais de mon mieux avec Harry, mais ça ne fontionne pas très bien... Le pauvre, il avait à peine terminé son deuil de Sirius et maintenant...

Elle n'arriva pas à finir sa phrase et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

Ron ouvrit la bouche pour la rassurer, mais Dumbledore se leva, la mine sombre. Les élèves se turent aussitôt.

- Mes chers élèves, dit-il. Comme la plupart d'entre vous le savent, nous avons perdu quelqu'un de très cher à notre coeur il y a quelques jours.

Il fit une pause et regarda les tables des quatre maisons. Les Serpentard avaient la même mine que d'habitude, les Serdaigle et les Poufsouffle avaient l'air très tristres mais les Gryffondor semblaient sur le point de sombrer en dépression. Ron regarda autour de lui et vit Hermione qui venait de s'asseoir devant lui, les yeux également gonflés. Il remarqua que Harry était absent.

- Nous sommes extrêmement attristés, poursuivit Dumbledore. C'était une personne victime de nombreux préjugés, mais il ne le méritait absolument pas. C'était un homme avec un coeur en or qu'on se mettait à adorer après seulement quelques minutes de conversation. Je n'oublierai jamais ce fantastique professeur et garde-chasse. Je vous demanderais maintenant de vous lever et de porter un toast pour rendre hommage à cet homme inoubliable, Rubeus Hagrid.

Tous les élèves de l'école - excepté la plupart des Serpentard - se levèrent et murmurèrent d'une même voix le nom de Hagrid pour ensuite boire une gorgée dans leur gobelet en or. Ils se rassirent, silencieux.

- J'espère que vous serez nombreux à apporter des fleurs ou des cadeaux devant sa maison, dit le professeur Dumbledore. Le tout sera apporté à l'endroit où son corps a été déposé pour qu'il repose en paix.

Il termina ainsi et se rassit pour manger. Les élèves continuèrent de manger dans la salle presque complètement silencieuse.

Les jours se poursuivirent lentement, dans une atmosphère tristre et morbide. Harry sombrait dans une dépression et ses amis ne surent quoi faire pour l'aider. Même Luna n'y arrivait pas. Ils avaient essayé de lui parler, de le consoler et plein d'autres choses, mais il restait silencieux et se contentait d'éviter leurs regards et de s'isoler sans vouloir voir personne. Hermione disait que son deuil se terminerait un jour ou l'autre, que ce soit long ou pas. Bien sûr, tous les Gryffondor - ou presque - étaient en deuil et ils étaient très tristres, mais ce n'était quaisiment rien à comparé à la peine que semblait éprouver Harry. Ginny, qui était maintenant sa petite amie, avait essayé les mots doux et les preuves d'amour, mais rien ne fonctionnait. Ils avaient décider de le laisser finir son deuil et de lui permettre d'aller lui-même vers eux pour parler s'il en avait besoin.

Les fleurs - dont un énorme bouquet de la part de Harry, Ron et Hermione - et les présents s'entassaient devant la porte de la cabane de Hagrid. Une énorme quantité de Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle allaient déposer quelque chose et lui murmuraient un mot d'au revoir. À la grande fureur d'Hermione, les Serpentard continuaient leur vie comme si rien ne se passait. Auparavent, elle n'avait jamais imaginé que des gens pouvaient être aussi méchants.

Un matin, alors que Ron, Hermione et Jamila se rendaient à leur cours de sortilège - Harry avait pris la mauvaise habitude de sécher la plupart de ses cours, au grand désespoir d'Hermione - lorsqu'ils croisèrent Drago Malefoy et son habituelle bande de Serpentard.

- Cet idiot de demi-géant qui se fait bêtement tuer, marmonna Malefoy de sa voix traînante. Si j'étais à la place du Seigneur des Ténèbres, j'aurais sûrement eu un grand plaisir à tuer cette bête, cet imbécile de barbu sauvage...

Hermione sentit la fureur monter en elle. Avant qu'elle aie pu dire quoi que ce soit, elle vit Ron marcher à grands pas vers Malefoy et lui balancer son poing en plein visage de toutes ses forces, le visage rouge de rage. Elle poussa un petit cri et plaqua sa main sur sa bouche.

- SI TU DIS ENCORE UNE CHOSE PAREILLE, JE TE JURE QUE JE TE TUE ! hurla Ron en voulant de jeter à nouveau sur Malefoy, qui était accroupi sur le sol, le nez ensanglanté.

Hermione et Jamila prirent Ron à un bras chacune et tirèrent de toutes leurs forces pour le ramener en arrière. Sous l'effet de la colère, il semblait être deux fois plus fort que d'habitude.

- Ron ! Arrête ! gémirent Hermione et Jamila d'une même voix.

Pendant que Pansy Parkinson couinait des insultes contre les trois amis, Crabbe et Goyle aidèrent Malefoy à se lever et tous les quatre partirent dans le sens opposé, sans doute pour aller à l'infirmerie.

Hermione, dont le coeur battait plus vite à cause de sa colère, regarda Ron qui respirait profondément. Elle l'avait déjà vu colérique, mais pas à ce point. Jamila posa une main sur l'épaule de Ron et cela sembla le calmer davantage. Hermione en fut encore plus fâchée, à sa propre surprise.

- Allez, sinon on va être en retard, risqua Hermione.

Ron la regarda un moment.

- Ouais... Allons-y, dit-il.

Ils entrèrent dans la classe de sortilèges et Flitwick commença son cours. Ils apprirent un sort très difficile et Jamila murmurait sans cesse des paroles compatissantes pour calmer Ron, ce qui exaspéra Hermione, de plus qu'elle savait que ça fonctionnait plutôt bien.

Plus tard, Ron et Jamila étaient seuls dans la Salle Commune. Ron terminait à contre-coeur son devoir de sortilèges et Jamila lisait une lettre. Des sanglots sortirent Ron de sa concentration. Il leva la tête et vit son amie pleurer.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il.

Jamila ne répondit pas et lui tendit la lettre. Il la prit et se mit à lire.

_À ma belle Jamila,_

_Je dois te dire un truc très important. Ça ne peut plus continuer, nous deux. Je suis un salaud. J'ai rencontré une autre fille, je l'ai mise enceinte et je dois la marier. Je suis désolé._

_Devon._

Ron n'en revenait pas. Comment ce mec pouvait-il faire ça à une fille aussi merveilleuse que Jamila ?

- Co-Comment peut-il me faire ç-ça à moi ? sanglota Jamila.

Ron la prit dans ses bras et la serra. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de faire des choses comme celles là, mais il sentait qu'il devait le faire. Pour Jamila.

Soudain, Jamila se décolla un peu pour regarder Ron dans les yeux.

- M-merci Ron, murmura-t-elle. Je croyais aimer cet idiot, mais en réalité, j'aime quelqu'un d'autre...

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'elle l'embrassa.


	5. Violente dispute

Enfiiiiin le chapitre 5!!! Mais il n'a pas été écrit par caro comme prévu mais par cam car caro manquait malheureusement de temps!! Merci pour les gentilles reviews et je veux juste préciser une chose: Ron est beaucoup plus mature et beau surtout depuisqu'il joue au Quidditch sa le met en forme et il est plus populaire, alors les filles craquent! Mais Parvati de tripe pas sur Ron, juste pour préciser. bonne lecture!

Ron laissa tomber son cahier de potions et la lettre de Jamila pour serrer cette dernière à son aise. Il lui caressa tendrement les cheveux. Ils étaient si soyeux... Jamila intensifia le baiser et entoura le torse de Ron de ses bras. Puisqu'ils étaient séparés par deux bras de fauteuils, ils se glissèrent sur le sol sans arrêter de s'embrasser. Ils se retrouvèrent assis d'une manière étrange devant le foyer allumé.

« Ses lèvres sont si douces... » songea Ron. Il n'avait jamais connu une telle sensation. Ce n'était pas son premier baiser, mais son deuxième et c'était de très loin le meilleur. Il se demanda si ce n'était pas un ange qu'il embrassait en ce moment même.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils n'entendirent pas le tableau pivoter, trop concentrés sur leur baiser. Par contre, Ron entendit très bien le cri perçant d'une fille. Un cri qu'il connaissait très bien. Lui et Jamila cessèrent aussitôt de s'embrasser et virent Hermione, le visage figé dans une expression horrifiée.

Les deux amoureux se levèrent d'un bond et contournèrent les fauteuils pour faire face à Hermione. Celle-ci n'avait toujours pas changé d'expression. Ron chercha quelque chose d'intelligent à dire.

- Hermione... Je vais t'expliquer... C-Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses...

Il n'aurait pas pu trouver une réplique plus stupide à dire. Pendant qu'il fulminait intérieurement, Jamila se racla la gorge.

- Heum, commenca-t-elle d'une voix timide, Hermione, écoute... C'était juste...

Hermione l'interrompit en levant la main.

- Ne dis rien, c'est...

Elle semblait chercher les bons mots. Son expression d'horreur se changea tranquillement en un visage colérique.

- Je ne peux pas y croire... dit-elle, sa voix s'intensifiant à chaque mot. Vous vous embrassiez à pleine bouche en plein milieu de la salle commune... Et si quelqu'un était entré ? Qu'aurait-il pensé ? Vous n'avez aucun respect des autres et du règlement, espèce d'imbéciles !

- Hermione, tenta Jamila, je vais t'expliquer...

- TAIS-TOI ! hurla Hermione. JE NE VEUX RIEN ENTENDRE ! JE COMPRENDS PARFAITEMENT ! EN PLEIN DANS LA SALLE COMMUNE, FRANCHEMENT ! ENCORE UN PEU ET VOUS ALLIEZ AU LIT, MAIS ENSEMBLE, N'EST-CE PAS ??

Il fallut un moment à Ron pour saisir le sens de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

- On ne se gêne pas, hein ? s'exclama-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- TOI AUSSI, TAIS-TOI ! hurla Hermione en regardant Ron d'un regard rempli de haine. TU N'ES QU'UN MACHO, RONALD WEASLEY ! D'ABORD, DURANT LES VACANCES, TU EMBRASSES LAVANDE BROWN SEULEMENT POUR TON PETIT PLAISIR PERSONNEL ET MAINTENANT TU TE DÉCIDES À EMBRASSER UNE FILLE QUI A DÉJÀ UN PETIT AMI ?? DE PLUS, TU ES UN PRÉFET, C'EST UN COMPORTEMENT INNACEPTABLE !! TU NE MÉRITES PAS TON INSIGNE !!

- Hermione, dit Jamila avec colère, je ne suis plus avec Devon, car ce n'est qu'un idiot et un salaud ! Et puis, c'est moi qui a embrassé Ron car je le voulais.

- Haha ! Alors c'est toi ?!

- Ouais, ça l'est !

- Je vais avertir le professeur McGonagall, gare à toi !

- J'ai peur, c'est effrayant, lança Jamila d'un ton sarcastique.

Au moment où Hermione allait lançer une réplique cinglante, le tableau pivota de nouveau et ce fut Lavande qui entra. Ron avala sa salive avec difficulté. C'était exactement celle qui devait _éviter _de venir... Lavande les regarda tour à tour, la mine songeuse.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? demanda-t-elle.

- Et bien, ma chère Lavande, ces deux ignorants s'embrassaient comme des fous devant la cheminée ! s'écria Hermione

Lavande poussa un cri aigu et elle jeta son sac par terre.

- Qui a embrassé qui ??

- Jamila a embrassé Ron, à ce qu'il paraît, répondit Hermione avec dédain.

Lavande se tourna lentement vers Jamila, le regard noir.

- Je le savais, murmura-t-elle d'une voix tremblante de colère, bien sûr... Il fallait s'en douter... Tu es si douce et tout... J'ai compris ! Tout ce que tu veux, c'est des mecs, surtout les plus machos et séduisants, comme ton Devon et Ronald. Tu n'es qu'une petite idiote qui saute sur tout ce qui bouge ! Une fille facile qui se cache derrière une belle apparence, n'est-ce pas ?

La bouche de Ron s'ouvrit toute seule. Il savait que Lavande pourrait être jalouse et un peu méchante, mais il n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle pourrait dire des choses aussi méchantes. Jamila s'avanca et gifla Lavande de toutes ses forces.

- TOI, ESPÈCE DE... commenca Jamila en levant de nouveau la main.

- ARRÊTE ! cria Hermione en attrapant la main de Jamila.

- LAISSE-MOI, MISS JE-SAIS-TOUT ! dit Jamila en se dégageant.

Les trois filles continuèrent à se hurler des insultes. Une grosse plaque rouge était apparue sur la joue droite de Lavande. Ron les regarda un long moment les yeux grands ouverts avant de comprendre qu'il devait inervenir avant que tout dégénère. Il se place entre les trois filles rageuses.

- Ça suffit ! s'exclama-t-il. Regardez-vous, de vraies colériques ! Calmez-vous, bon sang ! Pourquoi vous chicanez-vous pour si peu ? Oui, Jamila et moi on s'est embrassés et c'était super, mais voilà que Hermione est arrivée et nous a fait la morale ! C'est énervant à la fin Hermione, tu peux bien nous avertir mais pas commencer à nous crier dessus ! Lavande, tu ne peux pas dire des choses aussi méchantes, et tu le sais. Jamila, je veux bien comprendre qu'elle a dit quelque chose d'horrible, mais de là à la frapper ! Bon, je vais me coucher, et repensez-y ! Je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire la morale, mais là, il y a des limites à tout ! Bonne nuit !

Sans regarder les filles de nouveau, Ron monta à son dortoir et claqua la porte.

Le lendemain dans l'avant-midi, Ron marchait dans un couloir en tourmentant de sombres pensées. D'un côté, il était fier de ce qu'il avait dit le soir dernier mais d'un autre, il craignait que Jamila ne veuille plus le voir. Il se dirigea vers la salle commune. À mi-chemin, il sentit une main aggriper son bras. Il se retourna. C'était Jamila.

- Salut, dit-elle.

- Salut, marmonna Ron.

Jamila baissa les yeux.

- D'accord... Tu ne veux pas me parler... Bien, je... Je comprends, salut alors...

Comme elle allait quitter, Ron agrippa son bras à son tour.

- Non, dit-il, je veux écouter ce que tu as à me dire.

Jamila sourit.

- Merci... Bon, je voulais m'excuser. J'ai très mal agi hier soir. Cette Lavande a été horrible mais je n'aurais pas du la frapper, cela a empiré la dispute... Ce n'est pas mon genre habituellement mais lorsque je suis vraiment en colère, ce qui est très rare, il peut arriver que j'explose. En tous cas... J'aimerais vraiment avoir ton pardon, car tu es un garçon très important pour moi.

Le coeur de Ron se mit à battre plus vite. Avait-il bien entendu ? Il semblait bien que oui.

- Ah... balbutia-t-il. Heum... Bien sûr que j'accepte tes excuses, dit-il finalement.

Les yeux de Jamila pétillèrent de bonheur.

- Oh ! Merci, tu es un amour ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa Ron sur la joue. Ce dernier en voulait plus, il le comprenait maintenant. Il existait tant de choses qu'il ne saisissait pas autrefois, mais qu'il savait aujourd'hui. Ron se pencha et l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres pendant un moment. Lui et Jamila sourirent après le baiser et se rendirent ensemble à la salle commune en se tenant la main. Une fois rendus, ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois et Ron monta à son dortoir pour prendre ses livres du cours suivant. En entrant, il aperçut Harry qui était étendu sur son lit en fixant le haut de ce dernier, le visage impassible.

- Ah ! Tiens, salut, marmonna Ron, mal à l'aise.

Harry le regarda et hocha la tête positivement pour le saluer. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs semaines qu'il n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot et qu'il manquait un grand nombre de cours.

Ron se dirigea vers son lit, esquissa un geste pour prendre ses livres mais s'interrompit. Il voulait partir à Harry bien que celui-ci ait énormément de peine depuis la mort de deux de ses proches et qu'il n'était pas en humeur de lui donner des conseils. Ron s'asseya sur son lit et fixa son meilleur ami.

- Harry, je peux te parler ? Si tu ne veux pas me répondre, ça ne me dérange pas, dit Ron.

Harry hocha de nouveau la tête.

Le rouquin regarda ses pieds.

- Hier soir, Jamila et moi, on s'est embrassés, murmura Ron avec un sourire en coin, les oreilles rouges.

Il leva la tête vers Harry et vit qu'il souriait. L'avoir fait sourire était déjà une très bonne chose. Ron lui raconta toute l'histoire, de l'arrivée d'Hermione jusqu'à son intervention dans la dispute. Une fois qu'il eut terminé son récit, il soupira et se retourna pour prendre ses livres, ne s'attendant à aucune réponse. Il se figea dans son geste lorsqu'il entendit un rire. Il se retourna pour regarder de nouveau Harry et vit que ce dernier riait. Un très bon rire pour quelqu'un de dépressif. Ron n'en revenait pas. Ce rire, c'était signe qu'il avait accompli quelque chose. Harry allait se sentir mieux car un bon rire aide toujours.

Harry arrêta tranquillement de rire et se redressa avec un large sourire.

- Tu me surprendras toujours Ron, dit-il. Continue comme ça, mon vieux !

Sans attendre aucune réponse, il se leva, prit ses livres et quitta le dortoir pour se rendre à son prochain cours. Ron resta planté sur place. Il avait assez remonté le moral de Harry pour le faire rire, le faire parler et lui donner le courage d'aller à ses cours pour la journée, au moins. Cela prouva au rouquin qu'il n'était pas si idiot et macho. Il avait un coeur et pouvait avoir du talent pour aider ses proches. Le coeur gonflé de joie, Ron prit enfin ses livres et courut jusqu'à son cours de botanique. Il arriva quelques minutes en retard. Le professeur Chourave lui jeta un regard sévère et poursuivit son cours. Ron vit Harry lui faire signe et il alla le rejoindre. Ils rigolèrent tout le cours et cette journée resterait toujours importante au yeux de Ron.


End file.
